The present invention concerns a product in multi-layer composite slabs made of agglomerated stone materials and its relative manufacturing process.
The always greater difficulties and the growing cost necessary to obtain blocks or slabs of natural (such as marble, granite, etc.) or artificial (for example of ceramic type) stone materials by quarrying and subsequent manufacturing process, have suggested a technology to manufacture artificially such stone blocks, using granulates coming from these materials bound together by a binder which can be of inorganic type, and so belonging to the class of cement binders, or of organic type, being in this case a synthetic resin which can be cured by a chemical or thermal process.